


With the Subtlety of an AK-47 to the Face

by blacktea



Series: With the Subtlety of an AK-47 to the Face [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, POV Hiruma Youichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea/pseuds/blacktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma had never really contemplated what falling in love would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Subtlety of an AK-47 to the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I made this drabble awhile ago. Let me know what you think. There's a few f-bombs because... Hiruma, but otherwise I think there's nothing to warn y'all about.

Hiruma hadn't fallen in love so much as tricked it into doing his bidding. He didn't pine away for it so much as demand its attention with the subtlety of a AK-47 to the face.

He hadn't known love could be useful (or dependable or strangely and disturbingly comfortable). He didn't know it was tears and smiles reserved and set aside just for him.

It was concern he didn't deserve. When he didn't expect it.

It was liking something sweet. Vanilla lingering at the back of his tongue. Moral tirades hovering just on the wrong side of forgotten. Soft breaths as he finished another set of game plans. (Her small body somehow making the clubhouse seem warm.)

It was encouraging admirers to fuck off. They didn't even know her. She wasn't the perfect angel they made her out to be. She was quick and her tongue was sharp. And she was quite obviously a glutton. She had a tendency to cling.

He hated that. (He stopped hating it when he realized he wasn't going to have to trick her into following him to college.)

Love didn't leave. Even when he shot at it. Even when he told it to. Love didn't listen to him, (but it heard him).

Love used him because everyone did, but at the end of the day he was the end game. Love didn't want anyone else. (Love was the chill of realization that he could only leave everyone else behind.)

(She would have found him anyway.)

"Fucking Manager, angry I'm not mister perfect."

"Not really. He was going to be boring. And besides Youichi," gentle curve of her lips, "I couldn't love anyone else like I do you."

"No you fucking couldn't." He would kill the bastard. Slowly.


End file.
